Matchmaker
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Konan is playing matchmaker for a friend, but then she hets a little surprise. Who plays actually matchmaker for who?


A/N: this is actually a little contest fic on DeviantArt, but I have decided to get it also up here. Hope you like it…

Matchmaker

* * *

It was a sunny day in April when Konan met up with her friend Anko. In the last two years things have changed in many ways. Konoha, Suna and Oto have build an triumvirate with each other and had also diplomatic bounds to Amegakure and the Cloud, even Akatsuki become protected in those countries.

Today was a really special day then both Konan and Anko decided to get the young medic of the Akatsuki together with a certain redhead. Konan had already a plan, but she needed Anko's help because said medic was Kisame's old schoolmate and friend and well lets just say that he acted rather protective if it come to her.

"So what did you plan for the operation _"Fish stop"?"_ Konan asked smiling then in the second in which Kisame is away she can set her plan in action.

Deidara and Itachi were sent away together on a mission even if the blond protested about the fact to go with the Uchiha which lead to said man sweeping the blond artist up in his arms and leaving, fully ignoring Deidara's protests about that he can walk. Hidan and Kakuzu were also away as were Zetsu and Tobi which left only Pein in the lair, but he wouldn't bother her.

"I will use the easy method, storm in, grab him, dragging him away and holding him away for the whole day." She said smiling.

"Well then operation matchmaking can start." Konan said smiling.

* * *

Kisame was at the moment talking with Riako about his last mission and that he guessed that dare he say it Itachi is interested in a certain blond they know, stormed suddenly Anko inside and grabbed his arm.

"Erm…Anko…" Kisame said confused.

"Bye Riako, I will borrow him out for a while." She said grinning and dragged him out of the door, protests ignored.

"Erm…" was the only thing the young medic could say.

"Ah Riako-chan could you please help me to find Hotoke? I promised Deidara to keep one eye on him, but he disappeared." Konan said.

"Sure, where should we start?"

"I'm looking here downstairs and you in the roof." The blue haired kounichi suggested.

"Ok." And with that headed Riako for the roof room while Konan went away to find Sasori, unknown to her she was watched by two grayish eyes.

Finding the redhead working on one of his puppets she managed to get him to the same place where Riako was and clapped the door up which usually got stuck every time.

"I know that I could have come up with something more romantic, but there is no much time when Kisame isn't on a mission." She said sighing as she finally noticed the presence which was following her since she woke up. "Pein you can come out now." She said and said orange head stepped out from his hiding place.

"Hello Konan." He said sounding a bit unsure which made her look at him confused. The last time she saw him acting like this was when they were children.

"Pein, is something wrong?" she asked him worried and stepped closer to him.

Pein's body stiffened and a strange heat begun to rise in his checks. It was usually not like him to act like this, but since a while did he feel rather strange around her, she was the only one he really trusted and knew that she would never fail him and he wouldn't also fail her.

"No…I'm…I…" he hated himself for sounding like that. Well what did they say handlings can also speak for themselves.

"Pein…" but he suddenly grabbed her by the arm and pressed they lips together.

Konan's eyes widened in shock, but her body soon relaxed and begun to return the kiss softly, enjoying every second which seemed o her like eternity. An eternity from which she would never want to return again, but there was this little problem with breathing. Pulling away they staid in each others arms smiling.

"Would you like to come on a walk with me?" Pein asked a bit unsure.

"Yes, I would really like that." She said and both begun to walk down the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile by the two artists…

"Do you think that our plan worked?" Riako asked while looking down at the ground.

"I'm sure about it that it worked." Sasori said while leaning against the wall.

"Erm Sasori…" Riako suddenly said.

"Yes…"

"How do we get out of here?" she asked and Sasori's eyes suddenly widened.

"KONAN, LEADER-SAMA GET IMEDIATELY BACK HERE AND LET US OUT!!" he yelled, but the two lovebirds were already of.

"This will be some rather long hours till those two or Kisame return…" Riako said sighing while watching Sasori yelling after Pein and Konan to let them out. "Yep those will be some rather long hours up here.

"LEADER-SAMA, KONAN! ANYONE LET US FINALLY DOWN HERE OR YOU WILL SUFFER A HORRIBLE DEATH!!" Sasori was still frustrated. That was definitely not in they matchmaking plan to get stuck somewhere.

Meanwhile by the lake were a God and his Angel walking arm in arm, smiling happily, then they love will last for eternity.

Owari

* * *

A/N: so that was my little fic… 


End file.
